


kiss me (till we get lost in space)

by sentichefuoripiove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, at some point after the last battle, but i can't seem to be able to build on it even after months, i am fighting against all my instincts that tell me not to post it, small fics are still fics right?, so here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: “Remember the time loop?”“Oh.”or: when Daisy and Daniel kiss and they finally have the time to exchange more than one single sentence.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	kiss me (till we get lost in space)

“I– huh– Daniel, wait...”

“What is it?”

“I need to tell you something. When you kissed me, it– that wasn’t...”

“...good?”

“No! It was– It was good. It just wasn’t... our first kiss.”

“What?”

“Remember the time loop?”

“Oh.”

“Are you mad?”

“Did you not tell me because you regretted it?”

“No…?”

“So were you trying to let me down easy? Or was it because we literally haven’t had a second where we weren’t fighting a war since, and there wasn’t any time to talk about it?”

“Definitely the second.”

“Then I’m not mad. Can I please kiss you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> for livia who is having a bad day, and because the role reversal of me turning her onto aos and her becoming way more obsessed with it than me is still the funniest thing that has happened to me in 2020.
> 
> i hope it was enjoyable even if it's short! 
> 
> you can leave a comment if you'd like, or come find me on [tumblr](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com)!
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
